Hour of Monroe 2: Halloween Edition
by Chips03
Summary: Post 2.09: La Llorona. Nick is somewhat excited over Halloween, so what does he do? He heads over to Monroe's.


**A/N:** Episode was good- the Woman in White was really scary. Also, There was **only one Nick/Monroe Scene** - But I'll take what I can get ;).

1) Loved the guest stars, Something different for the show. Besides, it **did wonders for the ratings** by appealing to the Spanish speaking audience.

2) The intern is kinda creepy, a tad obsessed over how Nick's cases and almost too awkward(?) like it was intentional. Something's up!

3) **MONROE'S HOUSE**! The Halloween decorations are so elaborate! And Nick trusting him with the flail is just sweet.

-Back in ep1.13 he wasn't even that comfortable with Monroe exploring the trailer.

4) **Monroe woge-ing at the little bullies** was EPIC. I _knew_ it would happen the moment they broke the window. haha!

5) **Is it bad **that I like to see Hank uncomfortable with the danger with comes with the whole Grimm deal? He was like 'No one's got my back! ;(' .

-Monroe, is a waaay more competent sidekick!

6) Valentina was a Balam, some purplish leopard - this fact doesn't actually add anything to the story other then having Nick go a bit Grimm on her. **Love Grimm!Nick**

7) Juliette and the psychic lady. Poor Juliette, being told all those truths yet believing none of it. Then again, it was only realistic that she'd respond that way.

8) OMG- Next episode's promo! **Grimm vs Grimm** . Also, _Bud gets torture_d by 'eeevil-Grimm'. Hope he stays in the show. Plus, I'm pretty sure facing a traditional Grimm will change Hank's opinion of Nick. Or not. (IDK)

* * *

**Hour of Monroe 2: Halloween Edition**

* * *

As the case of the missing children concluded, Nick prepared to leave as Hank asked, "Hey Nick, where are you going?"

Nick turned in the direction of Hank and with a big grin plastered on his face, he replied, "to Monroe's? It's Halloween! Wanna come? You should totally see his place. Its friggin' awesome!".

"What about all the paperwork?", Hank looked at Nick quizzically. For all the years he has known Nick, he isn't one to leave work undone before getting home- let alone leave so eagerly. Sometimes he would even offer to finish up when Hank was too tired.

"Oh, the situation with the FBI is kinda sticky with all the credit distribution issues, so the Captain says that we can do it in the morning when they have decided on what to do with Valentina" Nick responded, glad that he wasn't the one to handle to FBI. When it comes to these kind of things, the Captain tends to be a bit riled up - which is to be expected since the FBI can be an ass at times, always looking down on the local police department. So, the negotiations may take awhile.

As curious as he was about Monroe's place, Hank was mentally and physically exhausted given today's circumstances. Besides, it was already little past midnight and his plan to hit the bar in the evening had gone out of the window when the case hit."Okay...but I'm beat, so I think I'll pass. Say hi to Monroe for me." He said, visibly relieved when he realized he could skip out on the paperwork.

"Really? You're not coming? He's got this really cool setup going on, from automated creepy clockwork skeletons to the smoking cauldron- _Everything_! I even let him borrow my morning star for effects-" Nick exclaimed excitedly.

Hank can only imagine how elaborate it was because Nick had nerves of steel and for him to be that impressed, it must really be something. _Wait, did Nick just mention the-_

"Morning star- The flail?! Nick, are you sure about this?!" Hank asked incredulously. He had seen that thing before. It is one hell of a scary weapon, carrying a bloodied history of damage packed into a little spiked ball.

"Why not?" Nick replied nonchalantly, like he was letting Monroe borrow his blender instead. "Besides, I lent it to him already and I made him promise me that no one will get hurt." He added with an innocent confidence as if all is right with the world.

"If you say so..." Hank said and thought, '_Nothing_ is right with his[Nick] world'. He was concerned about the fact that Nick seems perfectly settled with arrangement of Hank watching his back, never occurring to him that Hank could be in danger. There were no contingency plans, none whatsoever! Maybe the whole 'I'm almost invincible' mentality Nick's going on is a Grimm thing. After all, he didn't even appear to be that unnerved when they read that the last Grimm that went up against La Llorona died. He just went like,'Oh, that's a downer'.

"Ha ha, see you tomorrow Hank." And with that, Nick left.

Hank never thought that Nick would be a Halloween kind of guy. Then again, there seems to be a lot that Hank doesn't know about Nick.

**xXxXxXx**

Nick pulled up at Monroe's house and found him standing over one of his barrel of faux-horrors.

"Hey Monroe! How's the trick 'O' treating going?" Nick casually asked. It was very late and there weren't many children around. He assumed that Monroe had already given out all his candy- Monroe is generous like that. To date, Nick probably owes him a couple of hundred dollars and a gazillion favors.

"It's been great. All the kids love the candy and..." Monroe paused for a moment and stared down at Nick, questioning, "Nick, where's your costume?"

"I'm wearing it", Nick grinned.

"Right..." Monroe rolled his eyes, "who might that be, if you don't mind my asking? - And you are not allowed to say-"

"I'm dressed as a Grimm!" Nick deviously interrupted Monroe. It was a low move but, it was Monroe who first talked about the 'All Hallow's Eve Midnight Woge'!. So it pretty befitting to dress up as himself, a Grim_m. _After all, isn't the point of costumes is to be awesomely frightening?

Monroe seemed slightly annoyed so Nick decided to just explain himself, "C'mon, I just finished a case and decided to drop by, you know, feel the 'festivities'. Besides, I'm not big on Halloween."

"Huh really.. so that's why you came by late at night after a long tiring case instead of hitting the sack" Monroe commented as they walked back into the house.

"Okay, fine. You got me. I came to see you!" Nick claimed as he stepped inside. Almost instantly, he was overwhelmed by the excessive Halloween decorations in the house. It was already pretty intense when he saw it during the day, but those things does seem a little more creepy at night with all the back-lighting. He carried on to flop down onto the couch as Monroe handed him a beer.

Maybe it was the dim lights or the late hours, or maybe because he's with Monroe, Nick was suddenly in a sharing mood- "When I was a kid, my parents never celebrated Halloween. They always said that it was dangerous and what not, so I spent the time looking out of the windows, watching all the kids collect bags and bags of candy while I 'wallow in self pity'" Nick said, using air quotations and continued on,"When they were gone, I suppose Aunt Marie wasn't a big fan of the occasion either but she didn't forbid it- but at that time,I was already heading into my teens, and was too embarrassed to get overly excited about Halloween. It's safe to say that I'm equal parts thrilled and melancholic around this time of the year."

Monroe was a bit surprised by this revelation. He always knew that Grimms tend to lead a lonely life due all the 'He who fights monsters' that kind of mindset but to actually hear it from Nick, it's a little depressing. "I guess you Grimms really are quite... grim" Monroe commented.

"Ha ha, very funny" Nick deadpanned.

It was then when Nick saw the broken window and wondered how he'd missed it in the first place. Sure, Monroe had cleaned up the mess but he should have noticed it from the start.

"What happened to your window?" Nick asked.

"Same old- bratty kids version of a payback" Monroe replied wearily.

"Hmm, what did you do?" Nick inquired further.

"I stopped them from taking a little girl's candy." Monroe wasn't going to say anything about scaring the crap out of the bullies with his game face. He's pretty sure Nick wouldn't approve. Besides, it was good fun and they _deserved_ it.

"Aww, that's so sweet. Too bad Rosalee wasn't here to see that or you would've gotten more points in her book." Nick teased, oblivious to what Monroe had done in retaliation.

"I'm pretty sure the score's quite high already." Monroe stated confidently and asked back in return,"What about you and Juliette?"

"Same old" Nick replied, echoing Monroe's previous response, "Oh! She joined in our investigation today as a Spanish translator" he shared. Nick was actually quite thrilled when Juliette agreed to the job, half hoping that it would aid in jogging her memory somehow. But he wouldn't get his hopes up should past experiences count for anything.

"Really? Wow. That's...actually quite cool. Did she get to see you in action?"

"No, but when I got the missing children back to the precinct she seems really impressed." Nick happily told Monroe. Maybe the whole amnesia thing isn't so bad if she's there to fall in love with him all over again. He feels like he is starting to get the old Juliette back in his life with the held gazes and the little smiles they give each other.

"That's great, Nick. Maybe we should have a double date or something. Me and Rosalee, you and Juliette" Monroe suggested. Nick shot him a look as if he was crazy for even mentioning it. A Grimm, a blutbad,a fuschbau and Juliette walk into a restaurant- sounds totally like a bad joke. Besides, what if she asks those 'How did you meet?' or 'How did you help Nick in his investigations?' kind of questions? Nick can't imagine lying to her all over again, but he also can't answer things like 'Oh, Hank got hexed and she made this potion to cure him...etc'. The best thing to do now is to take it slow, or maybe in future, break the information to her in a more subtle way- like inviting Bud over with some pies or something.

"Hmm, bad idea? Got it." Monroe observed and changed the subject," Anyway, missing children on Halloween? Ouch. - How did that happen?"

"Do you believe in ghosts?" Nick asked. He was curious to know if Wesens in general know about anything like this. After all, Valentina seems insistent of the idea the La Llorona was a corporeal serial killer.

"Erm...No? Seriously? In my opinion, the belief in the after-world for the superstitious" Monroe asserted.

"This case today, I think the one who kidnapped the children, was La Llorona- The Weeping Woman." Nick revealed.

"Okay... I've heard of that story. It's like, one of the scariest Mexican folklore." Monroe affirmed. However, despite being a huge fan of tales and histories, it has never occurred to him that the supernatural elements might exist in the world. "Are you sure she was a ghost?" Monroe wondered out loud.

"I think so. My ancestors mentioned about her in the books but they couldn't figure out what she was. Also, when I wrestled with her in the water, she just disappeared suddenly...a minute after midnight" Nick recalled and added, "If it was the same woman who drowned those kids, she must have existed for centuries. So it's a good bet that she's some sort of spirit."

"Huh, so now in addition to 'Wesen-gone-bad' and 'raging Royals', we have to deal with something as unreal as the 'spectres of past evils'?"

"Well, like Hank said, 'real' is sort of a relative term around here" Nick quoted.

* * *

A year ago, he'd never dream of having such a conversation- But now with this Grimmness coming into play, he suppose all bets are off.

* * *

_**-END-**  
_

_Sorry for the horrendous punctuation and phasing. _

_Sometimes I change a sentence but forget to completely delete the previous one. _

_And, I'm just that bad at punctuation.**  
**_


End file.
